


Codename

by kagacuties



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagacuties/pseuds/kagacuties
Summary: "You know what else could improve mission efficiency?""Hm?""Calling me Nines."





	Codename

It's his head tucked beneath her chin, his breath ghosting her skin in shallow rhythm, that stirs a mess of warm feelings in her chest.  

He seems so delicate, resting in her arms, that she wants nothing more than to hold him close, offer him protection she's always owed but been unable to give. A part of her realizes she's lowering her guard to dangerous levels, that this momentary indulgence will only hurt him later...but she buries those thoughts aside, instead taking in the thin curves of his figure, the soft texture of his T-shirt, the heat of his body pressing against hers. She adjusts her embrace around his shoulders, brushing her lips to the top of his head as tufts of hair tickle her cheeks—he smells vaguely of floral soap, and she figures he must've taken a bath before interrupting her room in the bunker.

Just when she assumes he's fallen asleep, 9S stirs, peering up at her with soft eyes and flushed cheeks. The smile tugging his lips is as curious as it is unmistakable, and he lets out a quiet laugh.

"You know, 2B, I'm surprised."

She searches his eyes, twinkling with familiar innocence that's fooled her so many times in the past. He's always been difficult to decipher, and she's never sure if that's due to his personality data or hers.

"Why is that?"

"You're usually not big on displays of affection. With the whole 'emotions are prohibited' thing, and all that."

A moment of silence settles between them before 2B tilts her neck away, avoiding his gaze. "It's natural to grow close to colleagues," she reasons. "Strengthening trust and growing comfortable with a regular partner improves mission efficiency."

His laughter leaves her mildly confused, as her words were meant to be taken seriously.

"I guess that's true." He lowers his cheek back to her chest and curls closer, fingertips fluttering along the skin of her back. "You know what else could improve mission efficiency?"

"Hm?"

"Calling me Nines."

His familiar singsong tone makes 2B certain he's teasing her. "9S works fine."

"Aww, why not? It'd make us feel closer, wouldn't it? Although..." He pauses, briefly, before tilting his head up and nuzzling side of her neck. "...I guess we _are_ pretty close right now, aren't we?"

2B ignores his latter comment, opting instead for a stoic response. "Nicknames are pointless. 9S is shorter and your official designation." In truth, she has no problem with his nickname. It's just...the way his eyes light up, the way he responds so eagerly to the name...it makes her feel in ways she shouldn't, reminds her of emotions toward him she never completely understood. Calling him 9S was easier, for her. She'd forfeited the right to call him Nines a long time ago.

But still, his persistence is...cute.

"Who says nicknames can't have a purpose?" he insists. "Just think of it as a codename. My codename is Nines, while yours could be, er, Toob? Toobs?"

"That sounds ridiculous."

A small laugh. "Yeah, it does sound silly. You have any better ideas?"

"No."

"Hmm." He shifts his weight, absently dragging a hand across her arm. "Old world action movies sometimes use animals for codenames. Do you have any favorite animals?"

2B doesn't bother to respond to such a ridiculous question. He takes her silence as a cue to continue. "You like fishing, right? Maybe your codename could be, I dunno, Mackerel? Agent Mackerel? Miss Mac—"

"9S, these names are getting worse."

He bursts into a fit of laughter before peering up at her. She's taken by surprise when he reaches out, brushing his thumb lightly at the edge of her mouth.

"Your smile is cute."

She hadn't even realized she was smiling.

"So is yours, 9S."

His reaction is immediate. His hand drifts from her cheek, and 2B can all but hear his pulse rising as his eyes shift away in half-lidded embarrassment. "Oh—um—thank you..."

She eases her hands up, positioning them gently behind his head, the base of his neck. "Nines, we should get some rest."

"Uh, right. Of course." He relaxes into her, for a moment, before tensing again. "Wait, did you call me...?"

2B closes her eyes, choosing not to respond. Apparently 9S decides not to press further, in his flustered state, instead resting his head against her shoulder and a loose arm around her waist. "2B, I'm...glad." His words sound sleepy as his consciousness data slows. "I hope we can...do this...again..."

Only when she's convinced he's asleep does she open her eyes, taking in the gentleness in his expression, the dip of his eyelashes, the soft curves of his lips. Her HUD indicates that her pulse rate is dipping below normal, that her internal temperature is slightly overheating, but still—it feels nice. This is the most relaxed she's been in a long time.

It won't last. This kind of intimacy _can't_ last, not if she wants to hurt 9S, more than she already has to. She knows she should rest, and that choosing otherwise would compromise her field performance in the morning. But once they wake up, she'll have to repress this peaceful feeling, pretend tonight didn't happen.

So instead she reaches for his hand, entwining her fingers in his, savoring what remains of their quiet moment together before it slips to an end.

 

 

 


End file.
